Beavis and Butthead (tv series)
Beavis and Butt-head is an American animated television series created by Mike Judge. Judge's short film Frog Baseball was the first appearance of Beavis and Butt-head and cable channel MTV signed Judge to turn the concept into a series. Beavis and Butt-head aired from March 8, 1993, to November 28, 1997. The series has retained a cult following and is rated TV-14 when reruns are aired in the United States. The show centers on two socially inept rock-loving teenage boys, Beavis and Butt-head (both voiced by Judge), who are roommates and live in the fictional town of Highland. They attend high school where their teachers are often at a loss as to how to deal with them although in many episodes the two skip school. They occasionally work part-time at Burger World and sometimes other side-jobs when people mistake their odd behavior as outgoing and assertive. The comedic value is supposed to be derived from their utter lack of conventional values: they are highly obnoxious, misogynistic, and rude to almost every other character in the show, and even to each other. They do not seem to realize this however and seem to function on an instinctual level. They survive their often hazardous misadventures without serious consequences though others around them don't fare as well. Mixed within each episode are segments in which Beavis and Butt-head watch asinine music videos and provide humorous and bizarre commentary improvised by Judge. In 1996, the series was made into the animated feature film Beavis and Butt-head Do America. On July 14, 2010, it was announced that the series would be revived and begin airing on MTV with new episodes.[1] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Beavis_and_Butt-head&action=edit&section=1 edit Characters The two characters' lives revolve around watching TV and eating nachos. Beavis typically wears a blue Metallica T-shirt (in an earlier episode "Blood Drive", a Slayer T-shirt), while Butt-head is usually seen wearing a gray AC/DC T-shirt. (On some merchandising items, their shirts were either blank or read "Skull" and "Death Rock" due to copyright issues). They go to school at Highland High School, named after a school in Mike's hometown of Albuquerque, New Mexico. Their family names are never mentioned on the show individually, but in Beavis and Butt-head Do America Butt-head comments that his first name is Butt and his surname is Head. Though the parents of the two are never seen in the series Butt-head regularly uses "your momma jokes" to belittle Beavis and other references to family members, including uncles and grandparents, are made by both. The film features a scene where they meet two middle-aged adult males who bear a strong resemblance to the duo and it is implied they are most likely their fathers when the two men say they scored with "two sluts from Highland". The larger man insists he was the only one to "score" with "both of 'em!" They are also known for the names they insult each other with including: Asswipe, Buttmunch (sometimes Assmunch), Buttdumpling, Dillhole, Bunghole, Chode-smoker, Fart Knocker (sometimes Butt Knocker) and many others. They are also said to be perverted because they frequently point out sexual double entendres. These responses include: you said "nuts", you said "load", you said "ween" (as in Halloween), etc. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Beavis_and_Butt-head&action=edit&section=2 edit Main characters http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Beavis_and_Butt-head&action=edit&section=3 edit Minor characters Main article: List of minor characters in Beavis and Butt-Head http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Beavis_and_Butt-head&action=edit&section=4 edit Holiday specials Four holiday specials were produced—one for Halloween, two for Christmas and one for Thanksgiving. *The Halloween special, entitled "Bungholio: Lord of the Harvest (Butt-O-Ween)", involved them attempting to trick-or-treat in ridiculous costumes--i.e. Beavis dressed up as a giant nad by wearing underpants on his head and Butt-head becoming nachos by pouring hot cheese-sauce over his head. When Beavis eats all of Tom Anderson's candy, his Cornholio persona emerges and embarks on a rampage to acquire more from other trick-or-treaters, while Butt-head is taken on a "ride" to the countryside in Todd's trunk, where he encounters a strangely pale old farmer. When Beavis finally comes down from his sugar high, he is hanging on a meathook in the farmer's barn, where the old man and a similarly pale Butt-head seemingly attack him with chainsaws as the episode fades to blood red. *The first Christmas special featured the pair sitting in front of the television providing crude commentary on various aspects of Christmas, and commenting on Christmas-themed music videos from various artists. *The second Christmas special was simply entitled "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Beavis_and_Butt-head_episodes#Season_6:_1995-1996 Beavis and Butt-head Christmas Special]", or alternately "Beavis and Butt-head Do Christmas". It consisted of two segments that parodied A Christmas Carol directed by Tony Kluck and It's a Wonderful Life directed by former DreamWorks Animation director Mike deSeve, as well as Christmas-themed music videos (taken from the first Christmas special) and several segments in which Butt-head answered fan mail dressed as Santa Claus while whipping a reindeer-costumed Beavis. *The MTV Thanksgiving Special "Beavis and Butt-head Do Thanksgiving" aired on November 27, 1997, the day before the series finale Beavis and Butt-head Are Dead written by Andy Rheingold and Scott Sonneborn The bit featured Kurt Loder as the show's host, half-reluctantly and half-resigned, trying to teach the two characters the meaning of Thanksgiving as they report live from the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade in New York City, where they take more interest in people's butts and porn-shops than anything else. Among others, the special featured appearances by Adam Sandler, LL Cool J, Jay-Z, R.E.M., Ozzy Osbourne, Marilyn Manson, Ol' Dirty Bastard, Tori Amos, and the Beastie Boys. Also featured were two music videos ("Long Hard Road Out of Hell" by Marilyn Manson and "Criminal" by Fiona Apple) not included in any of the show's regular episodes. The Thanksgiving special only aired once, and its inclusion in the Mike Judge Collection DVD set shows it in a heavily edited format without the music videos or the celebrity appearances. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Beavis_and_Butt-head&action=edit&section=5 edit Featured music videos One of the most well-known aspects of the series was the inclusion of music videos, which occurred between animated segments. The duo would watch and make humorous observations (about the band, a song's lyrics, and/or a video's visuals), or simply engage in nonsensical dialogs. Mike Judge improvised the video comments, and they were never scripted. Almost all the animations of Beavis and Butt-Head during the videos were re-used from earlier episodes.[2] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Beavis_and_Butt-head&action=edit&section=6 edit Critical assessments and controversy Over its run, Beavis and Butt-head drew a notable amount of both positive and negative reactions from the public with its combination of lewd humor and implied criticism of society.[3] It became the focus of criticism from social conservatives, such as Michael Medved, while others, such as David Letterman, and the conservative magazine National Review, defended it as a cleverly subversive vehicle for social criticism and a particularly creative and intelligent comedy. Either way, the show captured the imaginations of many young television viewers in the United States and abroad and is often considered a classic piece of 1990s youth culture and the MTV generation.[citation needed] In 1997 Dan Tobin of The Boston Phoenix commented on the series' humor, stating that it transformed "stupidity into a crusade, forcing us to acknowledge how little it really takes to make us laugh."[4] In 1997 Ted Drozdowski of The Boston Phoenix described the 1997 Beavis and Butt-head state as "reduced to self-parody of their self-parody."[5] In December 2006, TV Guide ranked the duo's distinct laughing at #66 on their list of the 100 Greatest TV Quotes and Catchphrases.[6] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Beavis_and_Butt-head&action=edit&section=7 edit Allegations of promoting dangerous behavior Early episodes gave them a juvenile obsession with fire and dangerous behavior (summed up with Beavis' chant of "Fire! Fire!"). The show was blamed for a two-year-old's death which occurred in Moraine, Ohio in October 1993 in which a five-year-old boy set fire to his mother's mobile home, killing his two year old sister.[7] The mother later claimed that her son had watched one of the fire-related segments shortly before he burned down the home,[7] although, according to an article in the March 24, 1994 issue of Rolling Stone, neighbors claimed that the family did not have cable television. As a result, the references were excised from further broadcasts, replaced by idiotic stunts, bad pick-up lines, etc. The creators took delight in sometimes making Beavis scream things that sounded very similar to his previous "Fire! Fire!" (such as "Fryer! Fryer!" when he and Butt-head are working the late shift at Burger World) and also having him almost say the forbidden word (such as one time when he sang "Liar, liar, pants on..." and pausing before "fire" (in the "Liar! Liar!" episode). There was also a music video where a man runs on fire in slow motion ("California" by Wax). Beavis is hypnotized by it and can barely say "Fire." References to fire were cut from earlier episodes — even the original tapes were altered permanently.[8] Other episodes MTV opted not to rerun included "Stewart's House" and "Way Down Mexico Way." Early episodes with the controversial content intact are rare, and are traded on homemade video recordings made from the original broadcasts. In an interview included with the recent Mike Judge Collection DVD set, Judge denied being certain if some of the earlier episodes still existed in their uncensored form. When the Beavis & Butt-head Movie "Do America" came out, Beavis finally got the chance to yell out "FIRE" in excitement when a biker (voiced by David Letterman) farts towards the campfire resulting in a huge fire explosion. Plus when Beavis & Butt-head made a cameo during The MTV Music Awards around 2005, Beavis & Butt-head are in robes in a fancy living room. Beavis uses an air blower to keep the fire going. He quietly utters out "Fire." This scene was reused when Beavis and Butt-head promoted the film 'Extract.' In February 1994, watchdog group Morality in Media claimed that the death of 8-month-old Natalia Rivera, struck by a bowling ball thrown from an overpass onto a Jersey City, New Jersey highway near the Holland Tunnel by 18-year-old Calvin J. Settle, was partially inspired by Beavis and Butt-head.[9] The group said that Settle was influenced by the episode entitled "Ball Breakers," in which Beavis and Butt-head loaded a bowling ball with explosives and dropped it from a rooftop.[9] While Morality in Media claimed that the show inspired Settle's actions, the case's prosecutors did not. Later it was revealed by both prosecutors and the defendant as well, that Settle did not have cable TV and did not watch the show. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Beavis_and_Butt-head&action=edit&section=8 edit Responses by writers and MTV In one episode, the show parodied blaming actions on youth culture. When asked by a reporter why they were flying a kite in a rainstorm, the duo explained that they were inspired by a documentary about Benjamin Franklin. Not satisfied, the reporter continued asking them leading questions until they mentioned that they had watched some rock music videos earlier in the day. The following scene is the reporter on TV blaming the music videos for the duo's actions. MTV also responded by broadcasting the program after 11:00 P.M., and made a disclaimer, reminding viewers that: :Beavis and Butt-head are not real. They are stupid cartoon people completely made up by this Texas guy who we hardly even know. Beavis and Butt-head are dumb, crude, thoughtless, ugly, sexist, self destructive fools. But for some reason, the little weinerheads make us laugh. This was later changed to: :Beavis and Butt-head are not role models. They're not even human, they're cartoons. Some of the things they do could cause a person to get hurt, expelled, arrested, possibly deported. To put it another way: Don't try this at home. This disclaimer also appears before the opening of their Sega Genesis and Super NES game as well as their Windows game Beavis and Butt-head in Virtual Stupidity. They were famously lambasted by Democratic senator Fritz Hollings as "Buffcoat and Beaver." This would subsequently become a running gag on the show where adults mispronounced their names (Tom Anderson originally calling them "Butthole and Joe", and believing the two to be of Asian ethnicity. In a later episode, Tom Anderson used the Hollings mispronunciation once, President Clinton called them "Beamis and Bum-head" in one episode, as well as in the movie, where an old lady consistently calls them "Travis" and "Bob-head"). Beavis and Butt-head have been compared to idiot savants because of their creative and subversively intelligent observations of music videos. This part of the show was mostly improvised by Mike Judge and is considered by many[who?] to be the show's highlight. With regard to criticisms of the two as "idiots," Judge responded that a show about straight-A students would not be funny. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Beavis_and_Butt-head&action=edit&section=9 edit Films Main article: Beavis and Butt-head Do AmericaIn 1996, a full-length movie featuring the duo entitled Beavis and Butt-head Do America was released in theaters. The movie features the voices of Bruce Willis, Demi Moore, Cloris Leachman, Robert Stack, Eric Bogosian, Richard Linklater, Greg Kinnear (in an uncredited role), and David Letterman (credited as Earl Hofert). It gained mostly positive reviews from film critics and a "two thumbs up" from Siskel and Ebert. The film earned over $60 million at the domestic box office, a strong return for a film that cost only $5 million to produce. At one point, a film in pre-production called "Beavis and Butt-head: Another Movie" was listed on the Internet Movie Database, but nothing apparently ever came of it. Also, in recent interviews, Judge claims that he is interested in producing a live-action movie. He said that previously he despised the idea, but now he thinks "maybe there's something there."[10] During an interview for Collider on August 25, 2009, Judge told them, "I like to keep the door open on Beavis and Butt-Head, because it's my favorite thing that I've ever done. It's the thing I'm most proud of." However, he also added, "Another movie... the problem is it takes a year and half, two years, two and a half years - maybe - to do that right. And that's a pretty strong level of commitment. I'm going to look at that again. That comes up every three years." One of his ideas is bringing back the characters as old men, instead of teenagers. "I kind of think of them as being either 15 or in their 60s," he said. "I wouldn't mind doing something with them as these two dirty old men sitting on the couch." Judge added that he wouldn't completely ignore the time that has passed in between. "At one point I thought Butt-Head might do okay on some really low-level sales job. Beavis might be landscaping." http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Beavis_and_Butt-head&action=edit&section=10 edit Related media *A CD, The Beavis and Butt-Head Experience, was released featuring many hard rock and heavy metal bands, such as Megadeth, Primus, Nirvana and White Zombie. Moreover, Beavis and Butt-head do a duet with Cher on "I Got You Babe"[11] and a track by themselves called "Come to Butt-head". The track with Cher also resulted in a music video directed by Tamra Davis and Yvette Kaplan. *In 1995 an adventure game based on the series was released called Beavis and Butt-head in Virtual Stupidity on the PC,[12] with a PlayStation port being released in Japan. A CD-i port was planned but was canceled due to falling sales of the console. Atari also designed an arcade game in 1996, but it was never released. *Marvel Comics published a Beavis and Butt-head comic book series,[13] which was later successfully republished by Marvel UK, where it ran for several years, repeating the original strip and creating new editorial material. *Many video games,[14] including Beavis and Butt-head, Beavis and Butt-head in Virtual Stupidity, Beavis and Butt-head: Bunghole in One, Calling All Dorks, Little Thingies, Wiener Takes All, and Beavis and Butt-head Do U.[15] *A 1995 pornographic film exists called Beaver and Butt-face where two actors portray Beavis and Butt-head look-alikes complete with make-up. *In 2010, Beavis and Butt-Head joined the smartphone revolution with apps for both the iPhone and the iPad released by MTV. Beavis and Butt-head have appeared on a number of shows besides their own. *Beavis and Butt-Head resurfaced in late August, 2009, presenting a clip from Mike Judge's latest film Extract, during Jason Bateman's appearance on Late Show with David Letterman to promote the film. *Beavis and Butt-head appeared in the "Fandemonium 2000" episode of Celebrity Deathmatch to fight each other; the fight ended with Beavis (as The Great Cornholio) winning. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Beavis_and_Butt-head&action=edit&section=11 edit Spin-offs In 1997, a spin-off show based on their classmate Daria Morgendorffer, Daria, was created. Mike Judge was not credited as a producer of this series and has said he was not involved with it at all, except to give permission for the use of the character. The Daria character had been created for Beavis and Butt-head by Glenn Eichler, who became a producer for Daria. In the first episode of Daria, she and her family move from Beavis and Butt-head's hometown of Highland to Lawndale. None of the other characters from Beavis and Butt-head ever appear on Daria and the titular duo are only referred to once, as, "two boys" who make life hard for Daria. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Beavis_and_Butt-head&action=edit&section=12 edit Videos and DVDs The first official home video releases of Beavis and Butt-head were two VHS tapes entitled There Goes The Neighborhood and Work Sucks!, distributed by Sony Music Video and MTV Home Video in 1994. Each tape contained approximately eight episodes, each selected from the first four seasons. Although most of the episodes were presented complete (but without music video segments), a handful of episodes from Seasons 2 and 3 were edited for content similar to their broadcast runs. Nine more VHS compilations were released from 1995 to 1999 (Troubled Youth, The Final Judgment, Law-Abiding Citizens, Hard Cash, Butt-O-Ween, Beavis and Butt-Head Do Christmas, Innocence Lost, Chicks 'n' Stuff, Feel Our Pain) for a total of 11, containing episodes from every season of the show except the first. The Contents of the Work Sucks! and There Goes The Neighborhood VHS compilations were combined into a single Laserdisc compilation entitled Beavis and Butt-head: The Essential Collection, which was also released by Sony Music Video in 1994. This was the sole release of Beavis and Butt-head in the Laserdisc format (other than the feature-film). All VHS collections of episodes are out of print. They were compiled into two sets of three multi-episode Time–Life DVD releases called The Best of Beavis and Butt-head, which are also no longer available. A set of three DVDs from Time-Life containing the same content as six of the VHS editions was released in December 2002. The remaining five VHS programs were also released on DVD soon afterwards but were not equally advertised (if at all) and are subsequently rarer. Several more VHS compilations were also released exclusively in the United Kingdom, between 1997 and 2002, in addition to PAL versions of the 11 American tapes. Some UK-only compilations include a three-part series entitled History of Beavis which contained the all of the Season 1 episodes, as well as a "Too Dumb For TV" compilation dedicated to some of the banned episodes such as "Stewart's House" and "Way Down Mexico Way." A fourth volume of History of Beavis was scheduled, but pulled from release at the last minute. Unlike the American tapes, some of the UK-only tapes contained music videos. A two-disc DVD set titled The History of Beavis and Butt-head was scheduled for release in September 2002 containing the program content of four of the UK-exclusive VHS tapes. However, its release was cancelled at the last moment at the demand of Judge, who owned approval rights for video releases of the series. Many copies were mistakenly put on store shelves on the scheduled release date, only to be immediately recalled. The set started selling on eBay at very high prices, sometimes over $300 USD. According to Judge, the History set was made up of episodes that he had previously rejected for home video release and had been prepared without his knowledge or consent.[16] On November 8, 2005, MTV and Paramount Home Entertainment released a three-disc DVD compilation titled Beavis and Butt-head: The Mike Judge Collection, Volume 1. The DVD set includes 40 episodes and 11 music video segments from the original shows. All prior VHS and DVD releases have lacked these segments except for the VHS release of Beavis and Butt-head Do Christmas, and the last disc of the second Time-Life set. 23 of the 40 episodes included on the Mike Judge Collection were advertised to have been director's cuts containing "previously censored material." However, the majority of the "Director's Cut" episodes are actually missing footage from their original broadcast versions, although two episodes ("Home Improvement" and "Lawn and Garden") did indeed have excised footage reinstated. The following (known to date) edits were all made in Vol. 1 to correct "animation mistakes" according to Mike Judge: *Lawn & Garden: The part where Butt-head holds the chainsaw and screams "Welcome to the jungle...you're gonna die" while headbanging has been removed. *1-900-BEAVIS: The lines, "She said something," "I think I just inoculated," and "Hey, maybe we'll hear some butt wind," have been removed. *Madame Blavatsky: Beavis and Butt-head's fighting scene at the end is cut short; also, Madam Blavatsky's line, when she says, "The end of the world," has been edited. *Late Night With Butt-head: The first minute and a half of this episode has been removed; instead, it starts with Beavis and Butt-head pitching the idea for their talk show. Letterman's cameo voice appearance has been removed. Also, Beavis and Butt-head celebrating with an air guitar chant after successfully pitching their show has been removed. *Right On: A scene where Beavis and Butt-head are doing their air guitar chant, after they found out they will be on the Gus Baker show has been removed. Also, at the very end, the part where Butt-head tells Beavis that it wouldn't hurt to wipe once in while has been removed. *Date Bait: Scene where Beavis and Butt-head are on the couch with a cold and Butt-head doing the "Handbanging-Sneeze" (also showing the Metal sign) has been removed. *Figure Drawing: The teacher's comment, about teaching a class on aromatherapy, is removed. Three or four lines (after Beavis and Butt-head rearrange the letters on the sign) have also been cut. Several other dialogue cuts were made throughout. *Teen Talk: A scene where Beavis and Butt-head do their air guitar chant, after Lolita and Tanqueray ask if they want to make out behind the risers, has been removed. *Held Back: In the scene where Beavis and Butt-head are in third grade, and won't fit in the chairs, the lines, "This desk is giving me a stiffie," and, "I don't even have room for a stiffie," have been removed. *Safe House: A scene with Beavis, Butt-head and Todd watching a funny "World of Bikini Sports" segment has been removed, when the bikini girl tells the sports anchor to take his hands off her ass. *Tainted Meat: The middle section of the news broadcast, talking about "a fierce new parasite," has been removed. It, much like the deleted scene in "Manners Suck" (see below), was included as an Easter Egg on Disc 2. *Manners Suck: The ending, where Beavis and Butt-head are in the stalls politely defecating, is removed. It was, however, included as an Easter Egg on Disc 1. *Dream On: The duo sings and makes up their own Brady Bunch theme song lyrics. *Butt-o-ween: A scene from when the duo are improvising costumes for trick-or-treating, Beavis walks up to Butt-Head while wearing a black "Winger" t-shirt (similar to the one Stewart wears) and sings a line from the song "She's only seventeen" provoking Butt-head to slap him across the face disapprovingly was removed, most likely as a result of a legal threat from the band's lead singer. The Mike Judge Collection, Volume 2 was released on June 13, 2006. This compilation features 40 additional episodes, 13 music videos, and a Brokeback Mountain parody featuring Beavis and Butt-head, which uses a similar score and format as Brokeback's movie trailer. The parody functions as a commercial for the DVD release of Mike Judge Collection, Volume 3. Also included are segments from the Beavis and Butt-head "Butt Bowl" specials, traditionally aired during halftime of the Super Bowl; parodies of Calvin Klein advertisements are also featured. In Volume 2, edits on previous VHS/DVD releases of the episode "Bungholio - Lord of the Harvest" (then called "Butt-o-Ween") have not been reinstated. The Mike Judge Collection, Volume 3 was released on August 1, 2006. 42 episodes are featured, as well as 15 music video segments. Bonus features include the original, uncut "Frog Baseball" episode, and many (if not all) of the Christmas-related clips. Despite the criticism received over severe episode censorship in Vol. 1, edits were again made on at least two episodes - a scene where Beavis and Butt-head cut their teacher's chair in half was removed from "Woodshop," and a short line from Beavis from "Impotence." The Mike Judge Collections have been the subject of heavy criticism among fans. This is mostly due to the DVD sets not being proper season sets and missing many episodes. All of Season 1 is missing and most of Season 2 is not included either. A number of episodes from remaining seasons have been excluded as well. This was explained via a note included in The Mike Judge Collection, Volume 1 in which Mike Judge writes "I've often said there's about a third of Beavis and Butt-head that I think is great and I'm really proud of, another third that is okay, and then another third that's really awful and embarrassing. A while back, I talked with the folks at MTV and we agreed to put out a DVD set that would contain the two thirds that didn't suck and call it The Mike Judge Collection." Despite this, proper season sets with all episodes intact remain highly coveted by fans. On January 26, 2006, MTV and Apple released Beavis and Butt-head, Vol. 1 on the iTunes Store. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Beavis_and_Butt-head&action=edit&section=13 edit Revival On July 14, 2010, the return of Beavis and Butt-head was confirmed to the New York Post by sources at MTV. Mike Judge will create the new series and once again provide the voices of Beavis and Butt-head. The new series will feature the duo still in high school and will feature current music videos for the duo to comment on and make fun of. The animation will still remain traditionally hand-drawn.[17] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Beavis_and_Butt-head&action=edit&section=14 edit Books *Johnson, Sam; Chris Marcil. Glenn Eichler. ed. MTV'S Beavis and Butt-Head: This Book Sucks. MTV Books, Callaway, Pocket Books. ISBN 0-671-89034-4. *Johnson, Sam; Chris Marcil, Guy Maxtone-Graham, Kristofor Brown, David Felton, Glenn Eichler, Mike Judge. Glenn Eichler. ed. MTV'S Beavis and Butt-Head: Ensucklopedia. MTV Books, Pocket Books. ISBN 0-671-52149-7. *Doyle, Larry. Glenn Eichler. ed. MTV'S Beavis and Butt-Head: This Sucks, Change It!. MTV Books, Pocket Books, Melcher Media. ISBN 0-671-53633-8. *Doyle, Larry. Glenn Eichler. ed. MTV'S Beavis and Butt-Head: Huh Huh For Hollywood. MTV Books, Pocket Books. ISBN 0-671-00655-X. *Kristofor Brown, ed. MTV'S Beavis and Butt-Head: Doodle (doodie) Book. Boston America Corp. ISBN 1-889647-00-4. *''MTV'S Beavis and Butt-Head: 3-D Poster Book''. Boston America Corp. *Brown, Kristofor. MTV'S Beavis and Butt-Head: Big Book of Important Stuff to Make Life Cool.. Boston America Corp. ISBN 1-889647-15-2. *''MTV'S Beavis and Butt-Head: Doodle (doodie) Book #2''. Boston America Corp. ISBN 1-889647-28-4. *''MTV'S Beavis and Butt-Head: Sticky Things''. Boston America Corp. ISBN 1-889647-16-0. *Judge, Mike; Joe Stillman. MTV'S Beavis and Butt-Head Do America: The Official Script Book. MTV Books, Pocket Books. ISBN 0-671-00658-4. *Grabianski, Greg; Aimee Keillor. Kristofor Brown. ed. MTV'S Beavis and Butt-Head: The Butt-Files. MTV Books, Pocket Books. ISBN 0-671-01426-9. *Brown, Kristofor. Dave Stern]. ed. MTV'S Beavis and Butt-Head: Travel Log. MTV Books, Pocket Books. ISBN 0-671-01533-8. *Rheingold, Andy; Scott Sonneborn. Kristofor Brown. ed. MTV'S Beavis and Butt-Head: Chicken Soup for the Butt. MTV Books, Pocket Books. ISBN 0-671-02598-8. *''Reading Sucks: The Collected Works of Beavis and Butt-head'' (published December 2005). This collection is a bundle of the four books listed above which are no longer in print separately. *Sun, Douglas. 1998 “'Change It! This Sucks!': Beavis and Butt-head, Idiot Savants of Cultural Criticism.” in David E.E. Sloane (Ed.) New Directions in American Humor. Tuscaloosa: University of Alabama Press. ISBN 0-8173-0910-1